


"What should my new story be about?"

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, I don't remember it whoops, M/M, Making Out, Newt is a writer, Thomas is a photographer, a little based off of a prompt from tumblr, a simple one shot, and an artist, kissing/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a Photographer and an Artist, and his best friend Newt is a writer. They chose their dream jobs off of each other, and it all worked out. Everything about them works out, so why not take it the next level?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What should my new story be about?"

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I'm not dead!! I just thought I should update you because I feel like I haven't updated in a long time. It's a very short one but i didn't really have an idea this time, so sorry about that. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Thomas and Newt were very close. They were almost inseparable and they were always with each other, everywhere they went. They were best friends, and nothing was going to separate them. Even their dream jobs were alike. They were just meant to be, friends or not. 

Thomas was a photographer and an artist. In total, he had 80 Polaroid pictures taped on his wall. A mix between nature, Newt, and a whole bunch of memories. Thomas adored each and every one of them. He always thought that the best photos were the unexpected. That meant he really had captured a moment in history. His favorite pictures were of Newt. In some Newt laying down or doing his homework, random moments that made Thomas swell with happiness. Newt being there was enough for him. It's all he needed. But, his most favorite was of Newt smiling while in others he wasn't looking at the camera, but the person behind him. Newt held a soft smile and soft eyes as he looked adoringly at his best friend. 

However, Newts favorite on Thomas' wall was one that he took. Thomas fell asleep first (as he always does) and he didn't put his camera away. So Newt sneaked to it and took one of Thomas sleeping. His mouth was a little open and his eyes were gently shut. His "constellation" of moles (as Newt calls it) contrasted perfectly with the flash of the camera. In Newts words, he looked beautiful. 

Newt was a writer. Well, a beginning writer. He wrote many tales and stories and sometimes Thomas even drew up characters from the stories. This is how they worked. Newt wrote, Thomas illustrated. 

Newt always went to Thomas' house on the weekends. No matter what. If Thomas was in his drawing mood, Newt would just let himself in and go upstairs to Thomas' room, where he would see Thomas with black smudges all over him. Newt would just smile at the sight and walk over to kiss his forehead before flopping down on his bed. Thomas would always blush whenever he felt that. He reminded himself everyday that they were just friends. Just friends. 

"Hey, Tommy what should my new story be about?" Newt asked as he put his arms into the air, absentmindedly moving his fingers. Newt would always be in weird positions like this. He said it helped him think. 

"What about a short story 'bout us?" Thomas said in a teasing voice as he lightly drew shade on his picture. 

"You want me to write a gay fanfiction?" Newt said while he sat up on his elbows. He smirked as Thomas slowly looked over at him with a blank stare. 

"We don't have anything "gay" between us, though." Thomas said, using air quotes. On the inside, his insides were melting a little. 

"Why not make some then?" Newt still had a smirk on as he slowly got off the bed and made his way across the room to Thomas. He stopped right in front of Thomas and took away the charcoal from his hands. 

"You're making a story, not a porno." Thomas said with a monotone voice, but his little smile said otherwise. Newt was smiling too, but also nervous. Very, very nervous. 

Newt sat in his lap gently while he wrapped his arms around his neck. He looked down at Thomas as Thomas stared up. Without realizing it, Thomas had put his left hand on Newts thigh, gently rubbing his thumb over his jeans. Newt softly bit his lip as he continued to survey Thomas. Thomas just stared right back. Thomas slowly moved his hand to wrap around his camera. Newt was too busy looking at Thomas to notice that Thomas had managed to point the camera towards them, ready to take a picture. 

Newt swallowed a little before slowly leaning down, his eyes slipping closed as he did. Thomas did the same, and slightly opened his mouth. Their lips met half way and they molded right into each other. Newts grip on Thomas' neck tightened just as Thomas gripped his thigh. Thomas turned his head slightly and Newt copied him, moving closer to Thomas. Thomas' right hand, the hand holding the camera, twitched and his finger clicked on the button to take the picture. Right away he knew it would be a little blurry, but that made him love it more. 

Newt leaned back as he heard the flash and he blushed as he noticed Thomas' camera developing the picture. He looked at Thomas accusingly as the brunet just smirked before grabbing the front of his shirt to bring their lips together once more. Newts body tensed up in a good way before he started kissing back. 

"Is that gay enough for you?" Newt asked as he gasped for breath. He wouldn't mind kissing Thomas every day at all. In fact, he wanted to. 

"Nah, not enough." Thomas said as he picked Newt up before getting up and moving to the bed. He threw the blond onto it before straddling him. 

Needless to say, they didn't get sleep at all that night. 

Also needless to say, the blurry picture of them kissing became both of their favorites. 

And, also needless to say, Newt wrote a story about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
